Lana’s scary imaginary friend
by BlackGiro
Summary: A remake of my old crossover fanfic named “The tomboy and the monster”, the plot is almost exactly the same, but there are a few differences.
1. Chapter 1

Lana and Lola were playing in the yard, Lana was playing in the mud while Lola was practicing ballet, they felt bored and lonely.

"Lana, i feel bored, how about you Lana?" Lola asked.

"Me too, is like something is missing." Lana replied.

They think for a while and suddenly, they have a idea.

"I have a idea!" The twins say at the same time.

They go back to their house and go to the living room, the place where their parents are.

"Mom and dad. can we ask you something? Both twins asked them.

"Of course, what do you want?" Lynn Sr asked them.

"We want to adopt a imaginary friend!" Both twins responded him.

"A imaginary friend?" Lynn Sr asked.

Rita and Lynn Sr start to laugh.

"girls, people can imagine imaginary friends but they can't adopt them." says Rita.

"But there is a place where you can adopt them." says Lola.

"Where you can buy a imaginary friend?" Rita asked.

"On Foster's Home for imaginary friends." Both twins responded.

"I don't think it's a good idea." says Rita.

"Yeah, we don't even know where this place is." Lynn Sr agreed.

"Please!" Both twins begged their parents with cute looks.

"Ok, we're going to find this place and adopt a imaginary friend." says Lynn Sr.

"Yipe!" Both twins happily said and they do hi five.

End of the first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

The Loud family goes to Foster's Home for imaginary friends, the other Loud siblings(both older and younger) start to complain even more so than when their parents told they're going to adopt a imaginary friend.

"I can't believe i had to cancel my date with Bobby just because the twins wanted a imaginary friend." Lori angrily said.

"Yeah sis, i had to cancel my plans of cancel my plans of going to Sam's house and show her my new CDs of Mick Swagger." says Luna very annoyed.

"And i also had to cancel my plans of being a clown to entertain a little girl on her birthday." Says Luna very upset.

"And i had to say to the girls that i couldn't play soccer with them today." Says Lynn angrily.

"And i had to stop of doing a new experiment just because the twins believe that a imaginary friend will make them more happy." says Lisa angrily.

"Hey!" Both twins angrily yelled at her.

"Children, be quiet, we are in the front of this house and i don't want to see no complaints anymore." says Rita sternly.

They all go into the house.

"Lana and Lola, you're going to choose a imaginary friend, but will be just one and you two have to share him or her, meanwhile, your father and i are going to talk with some responsible for his place." says Rita.

"Ok" Lana agreed.

"We promise, mom." says Lola.

They leave, meanwhile, a Red-haired woman appears.

"Hello, girls, which imaginary friend do you want?" She asked.

"I want a imaginary friend who is very beautiful." says Lola.

"Come on, Lola, beauty doesn't matter, what matters is that the imaginary friend needs to be fun." says Lana.

"Anyway, what's your names?" she asked.

"My name is Lola and i'm the cutest little girl ever." says Lola.

"and my name is Lana and i'm her twin sister, Lana, i'm a handywoman who fix things such toilets and cars and who loves getting dirty." says Lana.

"Wait, are you really twins? I mean you don't look or act...er, never mind, my name is Frankie." says Frankie awkwardly.

"Hey Frankie, can you help us to find a imaginary friend?" Lana asked her.

"Ok." says Frankie.

"Thank you, Frankie." Both twins said and hug her.

Frankie smiles awkwardly.

Frankie shows many imaginary friends for the twins, but they were shown to dislike all of them, they finally met Coco, Frankie looked really bored.

"This is Coco, what do you think of her?" Frankie asked them.

Coco lays a egg.

"A half bird and half airplane imaginary friends laying eggs? Lana asked in a bored way.

"The person who created her was a uncreative moron." says Lola annoyed.

Coco gets angry and offended.

Frankie was starting to get annoyed, she knew that it wouldn't be easy, however Wilt appeared.

"Hi, someone told me that these adorable twin sisters came to Foster's to adopt a imaginary friend." say Wilt cheerfully.

"Wilt, i'm so happy that you came, hey, girls, what do you think of him?" Frankie asked desperately.

"He looks like a basketball player" says Lola bored.

"I'm sorry, but i'm a basketball player."

Wilt explained.

"So, you would fit better for my sister Lynn, i'm a dainty princess and i want a delicate and elegant imaginary friend!" says Lola.

"And i want a crude and gross imaginary friend cause i'm a adventurous girl." Says Lana.

Suddenly, Eduardo appears.

"Hola." says Eduardo.

Lola gets scared by his menacing appearance while Lana just get surprised.

End of the second chapter.


End file.
